Drive
Chapter 1 *You must be a legal citizen of the state. If not, then you must get you and your vehicle registered. *Vision test is required. *If you are over the age of 18, drivers education isn't required, but is recommended. But you do need to provide proof of social security, U.S. and state citizenship, and an I.D. With that, you must pass a vision and knowledge test, pay the appropriate license fee, complete a minimum 30 day practice and a road test. Chapter 2 Seat Belts *All children under the age of 16 needs to be buckled in all positions. *All children under the age of 8 must be in an approved child-safety seat or booster seat, unless if they're 4 feet and 9 inches or taller until they reach the age or height limit. *Removing a child from their seat in order to nurse is completely prohibited. *Children younger than 4 must be positioned in the rear seat if there is one. If not, front seat and facing rear. *People under the age of 18 are prohibited to ride the bed of an open pick up truck going more than 15 mph. **This law is exempt for farmers, construction workers, military, participants in parades and authorized emergency and rescue personnel. *A proper way of wearing a safety belt correctly is to have the shoulder belt across the middle of the chest away from the neck, with the lap belt worn low across the hips, below the stomach. *Drivers must carry a doctor's statement if they are exempt from using a seat belt due to a medical condition. Air Bags *For the best protection, wear a seat belt in a vehicle with air bags. *A child in a rear-facing booster seat may be placed in the front seat if the front passenger air bag is deactivated. *All children aged 12 and younger are to be seated in the rear seat to avoid injuries from an airbag, as encouraged by parents. *It's recommended that drivers sit with at least 10 inches between the center of their breastbone and the center of the steering wheel *Pregnant women are recommended to wear a seat belt with the lap portion of the seat belt positioned over the hips and the shoulder portion across the chest. Sit as far back as possible from the air bag. Children left Unnattended *It is illegal for children under the age of 6 to be left in a car by themselves if the amount of time or circumstances in which they are left poses an unreasonable risk of harm or injury. **It is completely legal if they are in supervision of someone who is 13 years old or older and is not legally incapacitated. **Same thing with pets. Chapter 3 Driving Safely *Concentrate on your driving; do not allow tasks such as talking on the phone, texting, gps usage, tuning the radio, looking for a cd, or eating distract you *Drive defensively *Obey all traffic control devices and traffic laws *Be courteous to others *Communicate your intentions by using your turn signals or hand-and-arm signals *Be aware and keep alert *Recognize that you share hte road with others. *Avoid looking at any one thing for more than a few seconds *Watch for vehicles coming from alleys or parking places *Always give yourself enough time and space to do what you need to safely. Never follow another vehicle too closely. *Drive cautiously *Do not drive when you're tired *Always obey the law and their orders. Before Operating a Vehicle *Check for clean headlights, taillights and brake lights and work properly. *Clean windshield and windows. *Make sure tires are properly inflated and check for damage or wear. *Check in front and behind for objects, animals, or people in your path. Before Starting the Engine *Make sure you're seated comfortably *Make sure you and all your passengers are buckled up safely *Check mirriors and look again for anything in your path. Most cars have at least two blind spots or areas around them that you can't see in your mirrors. Adjust the inside rearview mirror so you can see the center of the road and any traffic behind the vehicle. *To minimize blind spots, many drivers adjust the left and right outside mirors to see the edges of the vehicle when seated in the normal driving position. An alternative adjustment method can further reduce blind spots. *While seated in the driver seat, lean let to touch your head to the driver seat window; adjust the left outside mirror to barely show the rear edge of the vehicle. Then lean right and position your head above the center console or in line with the rearview mirror; adjust the right outside mirror to barely show the rear edge of the vehicle. *Turn your head to check the blind spots before every lane change. You cannot completely eliminate blind spots, but they can be made smaller by properly adjusting the mirrors. *Know the type of braking system installed in your vehicle. Speed Limits *Michigan's speed law means thatyou must drive at a "careful and prudent" speed in all driving conditions. You must drive at a speed that always allows you to stop within the clear distance ahead. **This speed is never faster than the posted speed limit. It may be slower if there are conditions. *Watch for and obey speed signs. **15 mph - in mobile home parks and some municipal parks ** 25 mph - platted subdivisions (showing boundaries, streets, easements and other features of surveyed lots) and condominium complexes. Watch for signs driving through business districts, county, state and federal parks, roads adjacent to parks and playgrounds, and school zones. **45 mph - In a work zone if posted. If not posted, normal speed limit in that area. **55 mph - Unless otherwise posted, on all streets that are not designated freeways and on all high ways. **70 mph maximum/55 mph minimum - On all freeways unless posted otherwise. School buses and trucks only go to 60 mph. On freeways with less than 70 mph, then it's 55 mph. Stopping Distances *They can be affected by fatigue, how well you pay attention, the condition of your tires and brakes, the type of road and weather conditions. *A three to four second following distance is required. If a vehicle passes you at a stationary point, count up to three seconds. You are following too closely if you pass up your mark. **When speeds are increased or during adverse driving conditions, count up to six if necessary *To make a smooth stop on wet pavement, increase pressure on the brake pedal gradually and reduce pressure before you stop. *Look down the road for 12 seconds means looking ahead of the vehicle about 12 seconds worth of travel time down the road. *A defensive driver anticiaptes problems ahead and is prepared to react in time. Keep a safe distance behind another vehicle. Signalling *Left arm and hand bent up = right turn *Left arm and hand straight = left turn *Left arm and hand bent down = slow or stop Intersections *Be alert for vehicles and pedestrians that may disregard a traffic signal or other trafic device and proceed through an intersection without stopping or yielding the right-of-way *Keep alert and loo twice for smaller vehicles approaching an intersection. *Be especially cautious if you cannot seethe road or traffic clearly at an intersection because of trees, buildings, piles of snow or other obstructions. Edge forward slowly until you can see past whatever is blocking your view. If it's clear or traffic cones signal you to proceed, continue driving with care. *When entering an intersection at sunrise or sunset, use extra care as other drivers may have difficulty seeing you. *If you have entered an intersection when the signal light changes, complete your toon as traffic clears. o not try to back up in an effort to avoid blocking. *Be alert for hidden vehicles when crossing multiple lanes. Traffic may be hidden by larger vehicles that are traveling in the same direction. Yielding *Yield the right-of-way at all intersections **When turning, check the road you are turning onto and yield to pedestrians and other vehicles present **Yield the right-of-way to vehicles, bicycles and pedestrians in the intersection. *At intersections without any signals or signs, or at intersections with all stop signs: **Yield to the driver on the right if you reach the intersection at the same time as another vehicle. **At a "T" intersection without any signals or signs, yield the right-of-way to vehicles and pedestrians on the through road. **You must stop and yield the right-of-way when entering a highway from an alley, private road or driveway. *At traffic signals: **You must yield the right-of-way to pedestrians and oncoming traffic when turning left at a signal. *At stop or yield signs: **Yield the right-of-way to any vehicle or pedestrian in the intersection and cross traffic that is not required to stop. **When turning left at a stop or yield sign, yield the right-of-way to cross traffic and pedestrians. Yield to the first vehicle from the opposite side that is going straight or turning right. Then, you may turn left so long as crosses traffic and pedestrians are clear. *Other reasons to yield: **You must yield when directed by a uniformed law enforcement officer and when directed by flag people at construction sites. **You must yield for vehicles in a funeral procession. **You must yield to emergency vehicles, approaching from any direction or, if stopped, when their lights are flashing. Pulling over and allowing emergency vehicles to reach their destination is quick and may save a life. **You also must yield whenever you are approaching or passing a stopped waste collection, utility service, or road maintenance vehicle with its lights flashing. Turning on a red light *Right Turn on red **Unless if a sign says no turn on red, you may turn right at a red light after coming to a complete stop. You must yield to pedestrians and approaching traffic. Make sure to look your left, front and right before you turn. *Left turn on red **You may turn left when entering a one-way street from another one-way street, but you must first stop and yield to cross traffic. **You may also make a left turn from a two-way street onto a one-way street, but you must first yield to pedestrians, cross traffic and approaching traffic. Lane Position when turning *When turning at an intersection, use the pavement markings signs